King Cold
"I give all credit of this article to the Dragon Ball Wiki" King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is the father of both Frieza and Cooler, and the "secret" leader of the planet trade organization. Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. His first son is Cooler. King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the ''Dragon Ball''universe and his physical appearance is very similar to his sons, looking nearly identical to Frieza's second form. His skin is darker than Frieza, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black cape and the "dome" on his head is colored dark blue, like Cooler's (though it sometimes appears dark blue-green in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform, it is unknown if King Cold also has the ability to change shape. King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Not unlike his son Frieza, he displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he has no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to getFuture Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza. Despite being the head of the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face. While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) didn't even know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control. While King Cold doesn't appear in the saga personally, he receives his first mention after Goku knocks Frieza into a plateau, when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to hurt him besides his "loving parents". Sometime after Frieza's defeat at the Super Saiyan's hands, King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Planet Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, he vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Cold's scientists discover Frieza's battered remains and manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. http://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/9/9f/KingColdFrieza.pngKing Cold and his son, Frieza prepare to attack the EarthAdded by IceMoonCloudWhen King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, a mysterious youth shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, the youth transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword. King Cold then offers the youth the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The boy unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. Cold only begs for his life in the anime while the first blast kills Cold quickly in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Ultimate avatar